villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Brian Griffin
Brian Griffin is one of the tritagonists of Family Guy. He is the Griffin family's pet dog and one of their best friends. In "Life of Brian," he dies after being struck by a car. However, two episodes later, in "Christmas Guy," Stewie soon saw his past time traveling self and was able to steal his return pad and transport back to the point where Brian was killed. Before the car could hit Brian, Stewie pushed him out of the way and saved his life. Personality Initially, Brian is a comparatively more grounded and reasonable character, acting as a decent foil towards Peter. However, as with many characters, Brian has started to show more of an atrocious side as the series progresses into more of a dark humor series. He became very egotistical and severely egomaniacal (This may be because of his bad behavior (which he continuously blames on somebody else rather than himself, showing him to be a narcissist) and being very obsessed with his failed book Faster Than the Speed of Love and then his best-seller Wish It, Want It, Do It), inadvertingly turning even more into Lois's father Carter in later seasons. However, some of his old personality almost remains and still acting sometimes empathic on the Griffin family, mainly Stewie for protecting reasons. He and Stewie are the most intelligent of all of the members of the Griffin family. Villainous acts * In Yug Ylimaf, Brain uses Stewie's time machine to have sex with women he meets at bars. One of the women openly admitted to being fifteen, to which Brian responded by offering a Barnes and Noble gift card to keep her silence. * Brian once dated a neglectful preschool teacher known as Miss Emily and looked past the neglect of the children (including Stewie) to continue being with her. He only reports her after he learns she has another boyfriend. This is considered his Moral Event Horizon by some, as he turns her in to the authorities. * In Killer Queen, Brian tormented Stewie with a Queen album's creepy imagery, almost driving Stewie to commit suicide over the trauma. He then discourages Stewie into showing it is just an album cover. * Once, he shot an innocent man and said to him, "Later, Dink." * In The Thin White Line, Brian became addicted to cocaine. This led to some uncomfortable turbulence as he became more aggressive with his family. * Brian is in love with Lois Griffin, constantly flirts with her, and, in Play It Again, Brian, tries to show it by nearly raping her. * In another instance, Brian dates a blind woman and tries to hide the fact that he is a dog. When exposed, she breaks up with him for the lie. However, he is shown at the end of the episode taking advantage of her blindness by pretending he's another guy with a different voice with the implication that he will trick her into having sex with him. * In a cutaway gag, Brian accidentally runs over Dean Koontz and backs over him again once he found out he wasn't Stephen King. * Brian steals the Golden Clam Trophy due a fondness for shiny things, which causes great tension between the residents of Spooner Street (which led to accusations of theft), and sway them from learning the truth. He also presumably killed Rod Serling in a cutaway gag following this incident. * When Brian got a gag self help book called "Wish it, Want it, Do it" published, he became extremely selfish, ungrateful, and arrogant when the book became a success. Even though Stewie had helped him get the book published in the first place and had offered to be his publicist, Brian abused him many times. Such examples of this abuse included forcing him to return to their hotel alone just because they had eaten dinner in the back room of a fancy restaurant, blaming him because Brian was standing under an air vent, and firing him for forgetting to tell him about a change in a talk show. At the end, Brian still blames him for his own mistakes on said show. * Brian is also shown to have a nasty habit of being unreliable with paying up, such as with his bet with Stewie and setting up his date Ida to pay for drinks after promising he would cover it (although the former led to one of Stewie's more villainous moments when he tortured Brian multiple times over the bet). * When Stewie offered Brian one free punch, Brian used this to terrify Stewie, to the point where he beats himself up. In the end, Brian kicks Stewie into a double-decker bus. However, considering Stewie viciously beat him up twice, shot him in both knees, and torched him with a flamethrower in the same episode, they would be considered even. * During their attempt at doing Santa's job in Road to the North Pole, Brian and Stewie murder a little girl's parents to keep them from calling the cops. * Despite having good intentions in that he was trying to convince Mayor Adam West to revoke the gay marriage ban, Brian still held the mayor hostage at gunpoint. * While hanging out with Frank Sinatra Jr., he decided to live life at the fullest. But as a result, he became an alcoholic, abandoned Stewie, where he was attacked by man-eating deers and lost an ear, and even bit Peter. * In Stewie B. Goode, Brian gave Stewie alcohol and made him drunk, although it was originally to teach him a lesson. ** In the same episode, Brian brought Stewie to the Drunken Clam, which is illegal to bring children to bars. Both Brian and Stewie drank so many martinis that they ended up crashing into the Drunken Clam, causing property damage, and, unintentionally, made Peter lose his job in You Know What Grinds My Gears?. * In the video game Back to the Multiverse, Brian is shown freely engaging in attacking, killing, and other atrocious acts, including a disgusting sense of "humor" when he ignores Joe's calls for help after the boss fight against Crippletron. He even assassinates Mayor MacCheese on behalf of "Evil Mayor West" in order to retain a favor in one dimension, and is really only concerned about Evil Mayor West backing out on his deal; although in fairness, Brian is trying to keep Evil Mayor West from providing weapons for Bertram's plot. He also has an odd Even Evil Has Standards moment when he considers Stewie "sick" for killing the Santa Claus of one dimension by dropping a TV set on him. * Brian has shown to be a hypocrite from time to time: ** One example is when he says that the cigarette companies were evil so he decides to quit smoking, but at the end of the episode Brian is still smoking. ** A second example is in Brian & Stewie, in which despite being liberal, he keeps a pistol because of protective reasons and pretends to be against using a gun itself over the "national tragedy at Combine". ** Another example of Brian being a hypocrite is when he deliberately runs over a squirrel, which, unbeknownst to him, traumatizes Stewie. He also hires a hitman to kill Quagmire's cat. Also during a date in Love, Blactually, he mauls a rabbit at a pet store. These actions make him a hypocrite because in several episodes he supported animals rights and was against violence towards animals. ** And the last example is his views on LGBT rights, which he violated in Family Gay when Lois is depressed that Peter is leaving her for another man, Brian then takes Stewie's idea for ending Lois's depression by kidnapping Peter and taking him to an ex-gay center to "turn back to his old self". * In Brian's a Bad Father, Brian has neglected to visit his human son Dylan. But upon hearing he is a famous TV star, Brian sets to become a writer on his show. Dylan realizes Brian only took the job for his own advantage and pointed out what a bad parent he really is. Brian also steals a table of food from the studio. Fortunately, they make up later on thanks to Stewie. * In Herpe the Love Sore, he gives Stewie and Chris herpes by transmitting blood, knowing very well that he himself has the incurable disease and kept it a secret from them. The two exact revenge on Brian as a result. * In Brian the Closer, Brian gets a job as a real estate agent after undergoing surgery. He cons Quagmire into buying a run-down apartment loft, despite that he consoled and helped Brian earlier in the episode. Later Brian apparently comes to the realization of his actions and admits what he did was selfish and pretentious - until revealing it was part of his devious plan. * In Stewie, Chris, & Brian's Excellent Adventure, Brian tells Chris that he built the time machine, thus taking credit for Stewie's work. Brian also ends up taking a detour on their time travel tour to go see Ivan Pavlov, a man who experimented on dogs and he ends up beating him to death. * In This Litte Piggy, While Brian and Stewie are at the Folk Festival, this hippie girl they meet ends up overdosing on cocaine. Brian and Stewie then dump her body in a pile of other dead hippies and Brian feels nothing over seeing all those corpses. Videos Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Fan Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Canine Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Pets Category:Male Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:On & Off Villains Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Jerks Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Hypocrites Category:Obsessed Category:Addicts Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Sadists Category:Bullies Category:Murderer Category:In love villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Cowards Category:True Neutral Category:Scapegoat Category:Criminals Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Killjoy Category:Singing Villains Category:Evil Santa Category:Nihilists Category:Parents Category:Knifemen Category:Fighter Category:Guardians Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Burglars Category:Revived Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Evil Genius Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Protective Villains Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Right-Hand Category:Henchmen Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Heretics Category:Opportunists Category:Misogynists Category:Thugs Category:Necessary Evil Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Incestous Villains Category:Sitcom villains Category:Extremists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Rewrite Category:Man-Eaters Category:Animal Killers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Liars Category:Bikers Category:Hijackers Category:Hero's Lover Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Anarchist Category:Misanthropes Category:Sociopaths Category:Friend of the hero Category:Bludgeoners Category:Insecure Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Anti-Villain Category:Communists Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Paternal Villains Category:Pawns Category:Charismatic villain